Grounded
by my daydream world
Summary: Finn and Kurt have to miss out on an Glee party, due to the fact they are grounded. The New Directions want to know why.


**Grounded**

 **Summary: Finn and Kurt have to miss out on an Glee night out due to the fact they are grounded. The new directions want to know what's going on.**

"Glee party, my house this weekend" said Rachel as she walked the choir room. "Everyone invited" she sat down next to Finn "You're coming right?"

"I can't go" said Finn

Rachel's mouth fell open "Why not?" She asked bossily. "You haven't got something better to do have you?"

Finn open and shut his mouth an couple of , before he could speck. "Me and Kurt are grounded"

The glee members looked between Finn and Kurt "The whole indent was your fault" said Kurt crossly.

"Hold on, your grounded? For how long?" Asked Mercedes turning to her friend shocked.

"I want to know why" spoken up Artie

Finn and Kurt shared an look for an moment. Finn shrugged and Kurt rolled his eyes. "We broke an table" said Finn looking at the floor

"And an vase" added Kurt

"I don't believe any of it" said Puck at once "both of you are non violet, too soft for your own good... "

"He stated it" said Kurt and Finn at the same time. The glee members with siblings all laughed.

"Its not funny" commented Rachel "We're two people down and..."

"Who cares about you dumb party?" Asked Santana "I want to hear how these two broken an table", and don't if you don't tell us... We all got imaginations, we can make someone up..."

"Okay, it was Tuesday night and I already said I wanted to watch an batman film" started Finn quickly, he didn't want people making up stories how it had happen.

"I said before you did, I wanted to watch top gear" interrupt Kurt

"You watch top gear?" Asked Mike sounding surprised.

Kurt rise an eyebrow "its an guilty pleasure... My dad taught me how to fix cars since I was four. I know an good car when I see one. And Top Gear is a good show... The British one the best of course"

"Anyway" said Finn quickly "I was put on the dvd"

"While I was watching top gear, and you could of watched the dvd on your laptop!" Come Kurt's response

"So could you!"

"It was halfway though the show!"

"Kurt threw the remote control at my head...hard!"

"Go Kurt!" Cheered Puck, who got some strange looks.

"You didn't lose any brain cell did you?" Asked Brittany

Kurt looked annoyed "You were blocking the screen, and you didn't have to pulled me onto the floor"

"And you didn't have to try to kick me!"

"You weren't going to watch your DVD in the middle of my show"

"You jump on me!"

"You were still trying to put that stupid dvd in, in the middle of my show"

"Batman is not stupid, he actually quite brainy..."

"Not really, he just has muscles and lots of money. Frankly he lets his temper get the better of him... "

"Okay first top gear now batman who are toy what have you done to Kurt Hummel?" Asked Mercedes

"I didn't think either of them watched superhero films" comment Tina

"I think they are actually aliens" suggested Artie

"Batman is know as the world greatest detective, he's brainy"

"He have first class computers that can hank into government databases. Without his money he would be useless. And he didn't even earn most of it himself, Spiderman however is uses his brain more"

"You can't compare Batman to Spiderman"

"Is this conversation actually happening?" Asked Quinn looking embarrassed, that she was actually listening to it.

"back to the story, how did the table get broken?" Pleaded Santana banging her hands on the table.

"Where were we?" Asked Kurt

"You jump on Finn" said Sam

"Yeh, I got to the tv first, and I finish all my chores, unlike Mr Quarterback over there"

"You have less chores than me"

"I cook two or three times an week, and I do most of the hoovering" argued Kurt "plus, I keep my room tidy. You still have to do the washing up... By the time you're done with that, my show would be finish and you could watch Batman!"

"You didn't have to jump on me!"

"You weren't listening to me! Anyway you didn't have to elbow me in the stomach"

"I was trying to get you off me"

"You could of stop trying to put the DVD on. Elbowing me in the stomach was out of order, so was head butting me!"

"You should of let go"

"You should of gave up on Batman"

"so how did the table get broken?" Asked Tina

"He started to wrestling me to the ground! Knocking the table over" said Kurt "Breaking the vase"

"you made me trip over and I fell on top of you and the table, breaking the table!"

"I would pay to see two fight" said Santana

"Anyway when Dad and Carole walked into the room..." Began Kurt "Well you know what dads like when he's angry"

"mom wasn't happy either"

Thr glee club members all paused for an moment. "So you two had a fight over a Batman Dvd" said Quinn

"And Top Gear" added Mike

"So how long are you two grounded for"' asked Mercedes

"A week" said Kurt and Finn at the sane time.

"And we have to pay for an new table" said Kurt

Rachel face fell for an moment , then she smiled "Glee party, next week end"


End file.
